The New Reality
by Kamj2
Summary: Sorry to lazy
1. Chapter 1

Character Bio:

Name: Alexander Polz

Gender: Male

Appearance: 6'2 Shoulder length black hair with spiked top dark skinned with red eyes.

Race: Human

Occupation: Mythical Bounty hunter

Skills: Cooking, singing, playing bass, master in martial arts, master in reality magic, swordsmanship, and archery.

Equipment: The Sword of Truth, Dragnipur, Artemis

Likes: Cooking, friends, a friendly fight, kittens

Dislikes: Arrogant people, people who jump to conclusions, and people who harm his friends.

Personality: Normally a calm smart-aleck but when mad a bloodthirsty killer.

Sacred Gear: Shadow Forge [Allows user to form any weapon from darkness with any effect. Takes form of black ring with a blood red jewel]

Background: As a child his birth parent abandon him to keep his safe and is found by a magician {Kaa-san} And a warrior {Tou-san} and they train him to stand up to the mythical factions of the worlds. At 17 he moves from his parents' house and goes to Japan to attend Kouh academy as a second year student.

The Sword of Truth: A legendary sword that will not kill if the user does not want the opponent to die if he feels he is unworthy. [Takes form of European broad sword with white hilt and purple gem in the center.]

Dragnipur: A demonic bastard sword that has a dragon slayer and god slayer aura. [Has a midnight black hilt and a red tinted blade.]

Artemis: A bow that always kills its opponents with one strike. [A glowing white bow that shoots silver energy arrows]


	2. The Shift

What's up all you readers if you are reading this story know this is my first one so please tell me if something wrong or missing also I do not own high school dxd, but I do own the oc.

Wake up lazy bones is the first thing I hear from my mother. I groan but get up slowly so that I could get ready for the day only to remember that today is the day I leave for Japan. For all of you who are wondering my name is Alexander Polz and I am a mercenary for the mythological factions in the world, in fact the whole reason I am moving to Japan away from my parents who are in a similar field of work as me as they are the ones who trained me to be able to kill god class opponents. Anyway after I finished getting dressed to go (Black jeans, dark red shirt, and black and red sneakers casual wear).

When I got down stairs with my suitcase my mother and father say our goodbyes and say that after they finish their jobs they would meet in Japan at the house that we have bought prior to today as we made the drive to the airport for them to see me off at the gates as I boarded the plane.

Finally I said out loud as I exit the plane after a long flight. I go to pick up my bags and leave the area to go and get a cab to my new home. On the way there I pass a school that gives off a strange feeling thinking that it has something to do with my job here. As I exit the cab I leave a large tip seeing as I have more money than I will ever need as my jobs pay very well and walk up to the six story high mansion. When I walk inside I see a folder that has my name on it that shows the missions info and my contractor. The contractor is Sirchez Lucifer which it is not the first time I have done a job for him In fact I have done so many I have befriended him. So any way the job was to train/protect his little sister Rias Gremory and her peerage from harm at all times. The payment he was my own peerage and a large sum of territory in the underworld. Also as a side note he wanted me to keep it from Rias that he hired him to do it. At that moment he heard a package being dropped of at his door so he decided to look and see what it is. WTF! he said because inside is a school uniform which consist of black pants white shirt with black pinstripes and a black emblem. He looks back at the letter and sees that he has to go to a school called Kuoh academy that was the main base for Rias. As our main character sighs he decided to go to bed to be ready for tomorrow and anything it brings as he falls into a deep slumber.


	3. The Red Head

*Beep*Beep*Beep*Smash are the sounds that happened when I woke up this morning as my alarm clock is really fucking annoying. As I slip out of bed to go get dressed I decide to make a simple continental breakfast of toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon lots and lots of bacon before I start walking to my new school Kuoh academy.

As I make my way there is see other students in the same uniform (mostly girls) going into the courtyard. As I enter I here whispers about me like whose he or he's hot from the girls, and the occasional die pretty boy from the males in the school. I just smile and walk to my class only to be oblivious that someone with crimson hair watching me.

As I get to my seat in the classroom the teacher come in and tells me to introduce myself to the class. I said my name is Alexander Polz, but just call me Alex please take care of me as I smile while some of the female student's blush as the males send death glares to me as I shrug it off and go back to my seat.

At the end of the day we just went over stuff I already knew so I slept thru most of my classes until the teacher told me to wake up but I told him I already know the stuff. So he said if I knew why not teach the class so I walked up to the front and did the lesson much to his shock I did very well as I sat down he said at least don't fall asleep in this class all the time and I said ok.

As I got out of school I realized I needed a new alarm clock after this morning so I stopped at a store to grab a new one. As I left the store I decided to go to the park and sit for a bit only on the way there to see a fallen angle chasing a kid (Ise) just as I saw a spear of light about to hit him I activated my [Sacred Gear] Shadow Forge and created a katana to block the spear but he pass out due to shock of almost dying, but I wasn't paying attention to that because I was focused on slice in g the angle in front of me but he was faster than I expected and dodged but not before getting a large cut on his chest as he said "A human before almost getting struck by lightning" As a red magic circle appeared and I heard him mummer "Gremory" As a busty red head cam out of the circle with a busty black haired girl that had lightning on her hand. At that moment the red head spoke "I see you have been keeping my servant company" she said as he said "so this boy belongs to you his power was so weak I thought he was a stray. Gremory I suggest you keep you servants close to you he says as he fly off" "I will keep that in mind fallen".

The red head then turns to me and says did you harm my servant, it takes me a second to answer but when I do I say no I just saved his life from that fallen, and then she noticed my uniform and she says "do you go to my school and I look at her uniform and say yes when I do this she introduces herself as Rias Gremory "what's your name she asked. Alexander, but just call me Alex I said. Alright Alex do you mind if I send someone to grab you to bring you to the clubroom tomorrow she asks. Sure I don't mind. With that she teleports away to a place unknown.

The next day I go thru the same process as yesterday with school but by the end I hear the screams of girls as I wonder what's going on as I find my answer as the school prince Kiba walks in and says that I need to come with him to Rias as he said that the girls start chanting KibaxAlex at that we both shudder and move quickly out of there to the Orc clubroom.

When we get there Kiba knocks and gets the approval to come in as we enter When we get in I notice that the kid I saved was there to looking very confused but as I came in he looked in shock but stayed silent due to the sound of the shower turning off as I thought why is there a shower in a club room? As that thought left the red haired girl came out with another girl with black hair and stood next to her as she gave her the towel to dry her hair thank you Akeno she said. As she finished drying her hair she introduced the members Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and herself as members of the occult research club, but that's just a cover up as Ise looked confused I just listened as she said we are devils *pa* as her bat wings came out.

And that chapter is a wrap sorry for the wait but I had some kind of cold so I felt too bad to write, so anyway soon I should have a new story out but I want input for this one and what could I do to make it better but anyway read follow and review.


End file.
